La Nueva Leyenda De Zelda
by lSleep
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la misma historia volviera a repetirse? Una nueva leyenda nacera, pero esta vez no sera facil, no para los heroes del tiempo. Una "chica sin hada", estará expuesta al terrible poder del malvado Ganondorf, volviendo de su horroso castigo con un nuevo objetivo, destruir a su rival. Confundiendo los sentimientos de Link, el sera capaz de proteger a Hyrule, de nuevo...


_**En el vasto y profundo bosque de hyrule**_

_**He servido como espíritu guardián…**_

_**Soy conocido como el árbol deku.**_

_**Los niños del bosque, los kokiri, viven aquí conmigo.**_

_**Cada kokiri tiene su propia hada guardián.**_

_**Sin embargo, hay una chica que **__**no tiene un hada…**_

7 años antes.

**TÚ…**

**¡TE MALDIGO ZELDA!  
¡LOS MALDIGO SABIOS!**

**¡TE MALDIGO LINK!**

**Algún día, cuando este sello sea roto…**

**¡Entonces vendre y exterminare tus descendientes Link!**

**Mientras la trifuerza del poder esté en mi mano…**

_Suena la nana de Zelda._

-Princesa Zelda…-

-Link…-

-El Gran Árbol Deku… El…-

-Si, Link, escuche lo que dijo…-

- …-

-Tengo miedo, Link…-

-Yo igual… Pero, aun así, lo derrotaremos, juntos…

-Link, no confió mucho en mis poderes, además… El Gran Árbol Deku ya nos advirtió, recuerda esas palabras "Cuando este sello sea roto" Link, esa bestia puede volver…

-¿Hablas de Ganon? ¡Tu misma viste cuando lo derrote!

-¡Ya lo sé Link! ¡Pero recuerda! ¡Ganon posee asombrosos poderes mágicos! Y…

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Podremos derrotarlo de nuevo!

-Link, Ganon ... la bestia que una vez fue un Gerudo... Una vez humano. ¡Fue llamado Ganondorf! Rey de las Tinieblas, antiguo demonio renacido… ¡puede volver a atacar, puede volver a renacer! ¡Necesitamos mas fuerzas! Alguien… ¡Igual de fuerte que tu!

-Zelda, ¿crees que… Pueda… Re-repetirse?-

-Si, Link, tal vez… La historia pueda repetirse…-

7 años después.

_Navi…_

_Navi, ¿Dónde estas?_

_Ven aquí…_

_Oh, Navi el hada…_

_Escucha mis palabras, las palabras del árbol deku…_

_¿Lo sientes? Un clima maligno está descendiendo sobre el reino…_

_Las fuerzas malévolas .e están reuniendo ahora para atacar Hyrule…_

_Hace tiempo, el bosque kokiri, fuente de vida, ha estado como una barrera que disuadia los forasteros y mantenía el orden del mundo…_

_Pero… contra esa tremenda maldad, incluso mi poder no es nada…_

_Ha llegado la hora de que la chica sin hada comience su jornada…_

_La joven cuyo destino es conducir a Hyrule por el camino de la justicia y la verdad…_

_Navi… ¡ve ahora! Encuentra a nuestra joven amiga y guíala hacia mi…_

No me queda mucho tiempo…

¡Vuela, Navi, vuela!

¡El destino del bosque, no, del mundo dependen de ella!

_**-Si, Gran Árbol Deku, vendré lo más rápido posible-**_

_**¡Hola, Julie! ¡Despierta! ¡El Gran Árbol Deku quiere hablar contigo! **_

…

_**¡Julie Arriba!**_

…

_**¡Hey! ¡Vamos!**_

_**¿El destino de Hyrule depende de una chica tan floja?**_

_Es de mañana._

_Despierto con pocas ganas de hacer algo, como de costumbre._

_Ajumm, caray, cuanto tiempo había dormido, ¿9? ¿15 horas?_

_Bueeno, aun estaba bastante cansada, claro, como no lo iba a estar, saber que cada dia de mi vida iba a seguir soportando a mis "Amigos" Sobre todo a Mido, como lo odio, pero bueno que mas da, de todos modos nunca tendre un hada._

_Siento unos ligeros golpes en mi cabeza, ¡cielos! Alguien esta tirando de mis ropas, ajumm, menudo sueño que tuve._

_Abro los ojos para encontrarme con algo tintineante y reluciente…_

_¡Caramba! ¡Un hada esta conmigo!_

_**¡Al fin te levantaste! ¡Soy Navi el hada!**_

_**¡El gran arbol deku, desea que sea tu compañera desde ahora! ¡Gusto en conocerte!**_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!-

_Esto debe de ser un sueño, un hada, al fin… Es, es una broma de Mido, si seguro que es una broma de él, doy un pequeño golpe para saber si esa hada es de verdad._

_**-¡Ayyyyyy!-**_

_¡SI ES DE VERDAD!_

_-¡LO SIENTO TANTO HADITA!_

_**-¡Oye, ten un poco de cuidado ¿Si? Esta bien que sea pequeña, pero eso no significa que no pueda defenderme!-**_

_-¡T-tu eres de verdad! ¡Eres un hada de verdad!-_

_**-¡Pues claro que lo soy niña!, que creias, ¿que era una especie de broma o algo asi?-**_

-Pues…-

_**-¡El gran arbol deku te ha convocado! ¡Así que, vamos ahora mismo!-**_

BOSQUE KOKIRI

A lo lejos, una cabellera verde se acerca, Saria, mi unica amiga.

-¡Hey, hola Julie!-

¡Saria! ¡Me da gusto verte, otra vez!

_Saria ha sido mi única amiga desde que he estado en este bosque, como no me daría estar feliz con ella._

_Trato de bajar las escaleras lo más precavida posible porque, están un poco viejas, pero no sé por qué me da tanta felicidad, ¿Sera porque al fin tengo un hada? ¡Eso significa que Mido ya no me molestara, de lujo!_

_¡Demonios, por estar perdida en mi pensamiento he quebrado las escaleras! ¡Crack! ¡Crash! He caído de espalda al suelo._

-¡JULIE! ¿Estás bien? ¡Haz caído de espalda!

-¿En serio? N-ni me dolió-

_**-No quieras hacerte la fuerte, Julie-**_

-¡Guau! Un hada, ¡Al fin un hada vino contigo Julie!-

-¿Tu crees? Por eso mismo he caido por las escaleras.-

_**-Julie...-**_

-¡Navi, no me atrapaste!-

_**-¡Hey! Chica, te recuerdo que soy tu guia, no tu niñera, ademas, soy muy pequeña, ¡me pudiste haber aplastado!.-**_

-¡Guau! ¡Vaya noticia! ¡Estoy feliz por tí! ¡Ahora ya eres un Kokiri, Julie!-

-¡Muchas gracias, Saria!-

_**-¡Julie, de prisa, el Gran Árbol Deku te espera!-**_

-¿Es eso cierto?¿El Gran Ábol Deku te ha convocado?-

-Pues si, supongo que si ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo aun no-

-¡Menuda suerte! ¡Es un honor hablar con el Gran Árbol Deku!

_**-¡Julie, mas te vale que no le hagas esperar!**_

-Navi...-

-Te esperaré aquí. ¡Vamos! ¡Ve a ver al Gran Árbol Deku!

-¡Adios Saria, gracias!-

_Genial, ahora me siento más que genial, corro a la dirccion que indico Navi, creo que dijo derecha, escucho a algunos de mis "amigos" decir algo relacionado con "Vieron, Julie ya tiene un hada" Pero tomo poca importancia, al fin llego al lugar indicado, trato de entrar, pero algo o alguien me lo impide._

_-Que demon…-_

- ¡Oye tu! "Srita. Sin hada"! ¿Cuáles son tus asuntos con el gran árbol deku? Sin un hada, ¡No eres un Kokiri de verdad!- con un tono de voz desafiante.

_**-Ouch, eso dolio un poco Julie, ¿Quién es este tipo?-**_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tienes un hada?!-

-¿Pues que no ves? Mido, déjame entrar…-

_**-Si chico, la "Srita. Sin hada" Ha sido convocada por el Gran Árbol Deku, pedazo de imbécil…-**_

-Navi…-

-Queeeeeeee?! ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué el Gran Árbol Deku te ha convocado?-

_**-Asi es, enano…-**_

_Wow, Navi es mas ruda de lo que pensé._

-¿Por qué te ha convocado a ti y no al gran Mido?-

_**-No se, quizá, ¿porque ella es mejor que tu? **_

-Esto no es divertido…-

_**-Niño, si no se te hace divertido, ¡pues déjanos pasar!-**_

-¡No me lo creo! ¡Si ni estas totalmente equipada aún! ¿Cómo piensas que puedes ayudar al Gran Arbol Deku sin ambos, una espada y un escudo listos?-

-Mido, tu tampoco estas equipado…-

-¿Qué? Tienes razón, no tengo mi equipo listo ahora, pero… Emm… ¡Si quieres entrar aquí, necesitas al menos equipar una espada y un escudo!-

-Pero…-

-¡Shhhhh!-

-¡Bieeen!-

_Doy la vuelta y me voy, ese Mido, que se cree, casi creo que el es tan cobarde como yo._

_-_Bien Navi, ¿Ahora que?-

-¿_**Pues que? Ahora vamos a conseguir tu espada.-**_

_**-**_Pero… ¿Cómo? No tengo rupias, nunca he tenido.

-_**Pues fácil, ¿que nunca has entrado al centro de entrenamiento?**_

-¿Tenemos centro de entrenamiento?-

_**-Ok, ya veo que de aprendizaje lento- Empezaba a cabrearse.**_

Suelta un bufido –Vale, vayamos-

* * *

_**-¡uaaaaaah, ándate Julie, apurale!**_

_Habíamos llegado a un lugar realmente extraño, ya había pasado por ahí varias veces, pero mido jamas dejo que entrara, ese pequeño agujero al que apenas pude entrar para encontrar mi espada, realmente esto de conocer al árbol deku me motiva a seguir adelante, también el tener un hada, aunque es un poco molesta._

_-_Navi, ¿¡te das cuenta de que eso es una enorme roca rodante!? ¡ME VA A APLASTAR!-

_**-Ya cállate y pasa, no es para tanto, solo corres y ya.-**_

-Para ti es fácil decirlo porque puedes volar…-

-_**¡Ya! Pasa de una buena vez-**_

_Demonios Navi, estoy corriendo en círculos, esa cosa rodante me va a aplastar, ¡VOY A MORIR!_

_**-Julie, ¡Con un demonio, da vuelta a la derecha!**_

_**-**_P-p-pero…-

_**-¡MUEVETE!**_

-¡uaaaaah!

_Gran idea Navi, empujarme ha sido lo mejor que has pensado…_

_-__**Bueno, al menos salimos con vida.-**_

_Casi me quiebro un hueso…_

_**-**_Si tu lo dices… ¡Mira Navi!

-_**¿Eso es?**_

-¿Un cofre? ¿Casi muero por un cofre? Bah…

-_**… Julie… colmas mi paciencia ¿Lo sabes no? Ya déjate de bobadas y abre el cofre.**_

_Uff, esto si que pesa, abre cofrecito, ábrete…_

_-__**Lo hemos conseguido…**_

-¡GENIAL! ¡TENGO LA ESPADA KOKIRI!

* * *

**Akslñferigjtkh, pues esta ha sido una historia que ha nacido de mi mente y ahora quiero compartirlo con ustedes, se basa en que la historia vuelve a nacer :OO xD Espero que les guste y obtener reviews:3**

**Nota: La historia esta basada en el juego NO en el manga, asi que si quieren matarme por que eso no es del manga y blah blah, pues, no lo hagan xD**

**Ciao. 3**


End file.
